


Running In My Heart

by Teukiewookie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, High School, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teukiewookie/pseuds/Teukiewookie
Summary: Minho looks over to where his green letterman jacket is lying on top of his track bag. “My jacket? Isn’t that…you know, a little weird?”Thomas gives Minho a weird look. “I thought you liked the guy.”Minho crosses his arms and huffs. “I didn’t say it’d be weird for me. What if it makes him uncomfortable? I don’t wanna freak him out.”Thomas lets out an exasperated sigh. “You are such a shuck face. Why do you think he’s been coming to every practice and meet for the past year?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I posted on tumblr and never posted here so...yeah.

Minho bends forward in a stretch, grabbing the tips of his sneakers. His eyes roam over the field quickly, catching a glimpse of his teammates, to the stands where he sees Newt. His heart melts a little at the sight of him huddled in a thin jacket with his skinny arms circled around his body, obviously trying to keep himself warm. He hears a laugh and looks over at Thomas who rolls his eyes and gestures over to Newt. “He’s turning blue, Minho. Go give him your jacket or something.” 

Minho looks over to where his green letterman jacket is lying on top of his track bag. “My jacket? Isn’t that…you know, a little weird?”

Thomas gives Minho a weird look. “I thought you liked the guy.”

Minho crosses his arms and huffs. “I didn’t say it’d be weird for me. What if it makes him uncomfortable? I don’t wanna freak him out.”

Thomas lets out an exasperated sigh. “You are such a shuck face. Why do you think he’s been coming to every practice and meet for the past year?”

“Because he’s on the team.”

“You do realize Newt hates track, right?”

Minho blinks and begins to stand up, dusting grass off his legs. “What? Since when?”

“I’m guessing since the accident,” Thomas says, running his hand through his messy hair. “Every time I bring it up, he makes this stink face like somebody klunked in his morning cereal.”

“He never does that with me.”

“My point exactly.”

“I don’t understand.”

Thomas smacks his head with the palm of his hand and groans. “Newt likes you slinthead!”

“You’re jacked in the head.”

“Am I?” Thomas smirks. “Go give him your jacket then and see how he reacts.”

“Fine. I will.”

Minho roughly grabs his jacket and walks over to the stands.

Newt looks up as he hears footsteps, his face pale and long hair hanging out of his knitted beanie. Once he realizes who it is, his face instantly creases up in worry. “Minho? Are you okay?”

Minho awkwardly stands there; trying his best not to fidget at the look of concern Newt is giving him. As he opens his mouth to ask again, Minho shoves the jacket into his arms. “Here.”

Newt blinks at the jacket a couple of times and flips it over. Minho watches as Newt examines the jacket with a tilt of his head. He looks up, confused. “Your jacket? Need me to hold it?”

“No, shuck face. Put it on.”

Newt doesn’t respond, continuing to stare at Minho with wide eyes. Minho groans and grabs the jacket out of Newt’s hands, wrapping it around his shoulders.

“There,” Minho says, smiling. “Now I don’t have to worry about you dying of hypothermia.”

He watches as a blush begins to blossom on Newt’s cheeks. “T-Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Minho says, looking from Newt to the field where everyone is practicing. “Is it true you hate track?”

Newt sighs and stuffs his hands into the pockets of the jacket. “Who told you that?”

“Thomas.”

“Stupid Greenie,” Newt mumbles.

“Well?” Minho asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the rail between Newt and him.

Newt looks down at his crossed ankles. “I despise track.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

Minho frowns. “Then why did you join?”

“Because you asked me to.”

“But you got injured. You can’t even run anymore,” Minho says, feeling himself get frustrated. “If you hate it so much, why do you continue to come?”

“Isn’t it obvious by now?”

“You…like me?”

“Smart boy,” Newt says, clapping his hands. He slowly stands up, grabbing the rail to help balance himself. “You want me to leave?”

“Why would I want you to leave?”

“Aren’t you grossed out that your best friend likes you?”

Minho smiles as he pulls Newt towards him by the hem of his jacket. “That’d be a little odd considering I like my best friend back.”

Newt blinks. “You what now?”

Minho leans over and gently kisses Newt on the lips, ignoring Thomas yelling something like ‘you all owe me five bucks’ in the background.

~

Minho meets Newt outside the locker room after changing, shrugging his arm around his shoulders. He smirks at the way Newt seems to snuggle himself closer, wrapping his arm around Minho’s waist. “You’re one of those people that loves to cuddle, aren’t you?”

“Slim it.”

“Hey, now, I never said that was a bad thing.”

About ten minutes into their walk back to Minho’s house, Newt stops. His eyes roam over Minho in his thin long sleeve shirt. He begins to shrug off Minho’s jacket when Minho grabs his hand and continues to pull him along as they walk.

“Keep it. I’m not cold. Plus,” Minho says, winking. “You look good in it.”

“I’m not keeping your favorite jacket, Minho. You’re going to need this. It’s not going to get warmer for at least another month.”

Minho bites his lip, thinking. “How about if you lend me your favorite red hoodie as a trade? You know, the one that has your favorite bands logo on it? W.C.K.D?”

Newt smiles and hooks his arm through Minho’s. “You do realize we don’t exactly share the same body type, right?”

“It’ll fit me better than it fits you,” Minho snorts. “You look like you’re practically drowning in the thing.”

“And whose fault is that? You’re the one who bought it for me as a birthday present!”

“I thought you’d grow into it.”

Newt smiles. “Well…you see how that worked out.”

Minho kisses his cheek softly. “I think you’re perfect.”


End file.
